Guild
'Introduction ' Being in a guild is a great way to bring people together for quests and dungeons. If you have a group of people to have fun, the whole game becomes more fun. A strong and active guild is a great experience for the game. In addition, you will receive bonuses such as 2x EXP, different quests and the ability to participate in Guild Resources, Guild Showdown and other Guild related events. You can also create your own guild, whether it be for honour farming or for friends. 'Guild Menu' To Access Guild Menu, simply click the button G in your keyboard as shortcut or you will see it beside the party button. If you clicked it a window will open like this: With Guild Without Guild ''Guild Information ''' '' This displays the information about the guild, the name, the level of the guild, the number of guild members and the number online, the guild master, and the current guild contribution and the total guild contribution, your position in the guild. 'Guild Name '- This is your guild name. 'Guild Level '- This is the level of the guild and the maximum members it can have. The maximum guild level is 10. 'Guild Members '- This is where you can see how many online out of all members in the guild. 'Guild Master '- This is your guild master. 'Guild Contribution and total of your wasted and used contribute '- This is your current contribution and total of all contribution you have used. 'Guild Position '- This is your position in the guild. Guild Resources This is where your guild stone,guild progress,and guild reserves. 'Guild Reserves '- This is where the money of the guild. 'Guild Progress '- This is the progress/experience of the guild. Needs to be leveled up. 'Guild Stone '- This where your guild stones are displayed. Guild Announcement This is where you can see notifications,New to the guild,etc *Note: The Guildmaster, along with the Asst. Gm and Officers are allowed to edit the Guild Announcement Guild Manifesto This is the rules or the where you write your sayings for the players who are joining in the guild. *Note: The Guildmaster, along with the Asst. Gm are allowed to edit the Guild Manifesto Guild Skills This is where the skills of the guild can be unlocked. All of the skills needs a requirement gold. '' '' *Note: Only Guild Masters are allowed to open the Skills Enhanced Survival: max HP +20%, HP +1538, healing +10%, healing +154 Battle Reinforcement: patk +10%, patk +192, matk+10%, matk+192, explosive atk+7% Enhanced Defense: pdef +10%, pdef +192, mdef +10%, mdef +192, crit def +68 Enhanced Development: EXP bonus +30%, Luck +10, Dodge rate +7% Enhanced Control: Attack Speed +10%, Cast Speed +10%, Hit rate +20%, Crit +30% |} *Guild skills that max at 5: *The cost is listed as 35 Contribution and 1G 88S in-game, but this is for level 2, and likely a mis-print. After experimenting, the correct values are actually 20 Contribution and 1G. *You can get 2 guild skills at guild level 1-7, guild level 8 gives 3 guild skills, guild level 9 gives 4 guild skills, and guild level 10 gives 5 guild skills. *Getting 2 guild skills to level 10 costs 2394 contribution points and 7 platinum, 15 gold, 37 silver, and 74 copper. *Guild Skill cost per level: level 1 - 20 contri, 1G level 2 - 35 contri, 1G 88S level 3 - 53 contri, 3G 37S 60C level 4 - 75 contri, 5G 91S 92C level 5 - 101 contri, 10G 24S 26C level 6 - 132 contri, 17G 59S 25C level 7 - 169 contri, 30G 08S 72C level 8 - 214 contri, 51G 32S 83C level 9 - 267 contri, 87G 43S 81C level 10- 332 contri, 1P 48G 82S 48C Guild Members This is where you can find the members of the guild who were invited/added in the guild. 'Online Tab '- This is where you can see if your members are offline or online. 'Gender Tab '- This is where you can see the gender of the members of the guild if they are female/male.. 'Level Tab '- This is the level of the members in the guild. 'Name Tab '- This is the name of the members in the guild. 'Title Tab '- This is the title of the members in the guild. Create a fun one :) 'Position Tab - '''This is the position of the members of the guilds are placed.Only the guild leader or assistant can change the position of the members. *NOTE: Only the Guild Master or Assistant can change the position of members. '''Contribution Tab '-This is where the contributions of the members are placed. Guild Positions '''Recruit: A new member of the guild,No permissions,0 contributions Novice: Can invite new members to the guild Member: No permissions,Few contributions Veteran: Can invite new members to the guild. Class Head: Can invite members to the guild. Officer: '''Add new members and edit announcements and titles. Purchase guild crops in Champion's Bluff '''Assistant Guild Master: '''Add new members, edit titles, can promote and demote members of the guild, announcements and manifesto. Purchase guild crops in Champion's Bluff '''Guild Master: The leader of the group, can do all of the following: *Can disband the guild. *Can edit titles, manifesto, announcements and guild positions *Can kick from guild *Can promote and demote members. 'Create/Join Guild' ''Create Requirements: *Not associated with any guild *5 Gold *Level 30 and above To create a guild simply open the Guild Menu Click on Create guild Then type the name of your guild Enter your desired guild name and click confirm to create *Note: Once confirm, you cannot change the name of the guild, unless you disband the said guild. Join Requirements: *Not associated with any guild Joining a guild *Simply asking in World Chat *Asking a member of the guild to add you *Access the Guild Menu Interface, choose your desired and click "Join Guild button" You can leave a message for them to read or you leave it empty. Guild Events When in a guild there are many events which you can participate in. *Guild Resources *Guild Showdown *Daily Guild Quests *Daily Guild 2x EXP *Champions Bluff *Guild Boss (Food Scramble) *Crystal Quarry Battle *Nimbus Crystal Guild Reward Whenever your guild gains a level you can pick up a reward at the Guild Rewards Ambassador (X:60 Y:48). This reward can only be picked up once per player per guild level, so joining a new guild will not enable to pick up the reward again. You cannot pickup rewards for earlier guild levels. You can however join a lesser guild to pick up the rewards you've missed. Guild Boss Guild Drops ''Recieved By Apocalypse (Kongregate S5) ''04/22/2013'' Black Dragon Coin x5, Red Dragon Coin x7, Green Dragon Coin x5, Therion x4 ,Enchanted Skill Dust x4 Guild Boss Notes *Notable skill - AOE Stun ( 4+ seconds) Loot is obtainable by any player from the guild who spawned it regardless of which party deals the most damage etc. Category:Guild Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guild Boss